Enter Evnika
Enter Evnika (Formerly A Powerful Clash) is continued from An All-Out Brawl. Story "There's still time to back out" says Jaller. "Why are you talking to yourself" replies Glatraka. "Jaller's a goner" says Malum. "I wouldn't count him out yet" says Nightslasher. "Suit yourself, but your in for a world of huuuuurt" says Jaller, as he's shot by Glatraka. "Pathetic," says Glatraka as he walks over to Jaller, "You talk tough, but you're weak." He then attempts to kicked Jaller. "Lucky shot," says Jaller as he grabs Glatraka's foot, " I'll still beat you, what's that???????" "What's what?" Asks Glatraka as he looks up. He is then divebombed by a mysterious figure, who then flies off. "What was?" Questions Jaller. "You...Got lucky," says Glatraka, he then starts to walk off, "Next time, you won't be." He then leaves. "Well that was weird" says Azon. "Yeah," agrees Jaller, "Who's ready for the tournament??????????" The Following Night Outside of Hook's Base, a mysterious figure lurks. "So this is the place," it says, it then rings the doorbell. "I'll get it" says Hook as he walks towards the door. He then opens it. "'Sup" says the mysterious figure. "That mask..." Says Hook he then tackles the stranger, "Where'd you get it!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" "If you'd (gasp) let me (gasp) explain..." says the stranger. "Go on" says Hook, as he lets go of the stranger's throat. "It's me, remember Toa Ignika?" Says Ignika. "How can I be sure?" Says Hook as he uses the power of a Rode on Ignika, "It is you." "See, I told you" says Ignika. "Well come on, let's head inside," says Hook as they go inside, "Hey guys look what I found." "And that would be?" Asks Azon. "I'll let you introduce yourself" says Hook. "It's me, Toa Ignika" says Ignika. "You don't look like the Ignika we know" says Nightslasher. "Well it is me," says Ignika, "Already saw you guys earlier today." "How?" Questions Jaller. "I saved your life" says Ignika. "That was you!?!?!?!?" Says Jaller. "Yep" says Ignika. "Now we know" says Azon. "Wait, isn't Mata Nui's spirit inside the Ignika?" Asks Nightslasher. "Yes, but upon landing here, he fell into a coma once more" says Ignika. "That's to bad" says Nightslasher. "After all that work" says Hook. "Is it me, or do you look like Shaller a bit" says Jaller. "I fought a guy named Shaller when I got here," says Ignika, "Unfourtunatly died trying to take my mask." "WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Says everyone. "I always thought Jaller would be the one to do him in" says Azon. "Me too" says Nightslasher. "Well," says Jaller, "At least we don't have to deal with him, WAIT!!!!!!!!! He ALWAYS ends up coming back." "I don't think so," says Hook, "Those who are killed by the Ignika are gone forever." "So, he really is gone," says Jaller, "I don't know weather to be sad or throw a party!!!!!!!!!" "Come on Jaller, have a heart" says Azon. "I got to go" says Jaller as he leaves. "I just got here, and it looks like I already have a rival" says Ignika. "What do you mean?" Asks Hook. "Azon, he's as shiny as me" says Ignika. "Yeah well I'm still taller" says Azon. "Yeah, but only with your mask" says Ignika. "I'm out of here, just what we needed, another Jaller" says Azon as he walks off. "Well, I guess we should get you a room" says Hook. "OK" says Ignika. Later "I can't beleive they bought that," says Evnika, "It's only a matter of time 'til I take over just wait." Ze Next Day "Hey Ignika" says Jaller. "Hey" says Ignika. "Ready to see the land?" Asks Jaller. "Sure" answers Ignika. "OK, let's go, Azon? Uh Azon? AZON!!!!!!!" Says Jaller. "Huh what? Oh right, let's go" replies Azon. Somewhere Between the Dunes of Treason and Tajun "Now this is fun, my mask," says Jaller as he catches his mak, "The must be a strong wind." "Or it could be because you flying fast," says Azon, he then whispers to Ignika, "Throw your dagger." "OK" says Ignika, he then throws his dagger at Jaller's Wing Pack causing him to bounce and land at Gelu's feet. "Hey Gelu" says Jaller. "Jaller" replies Gelu. "That was NOT COOL!!!!!!" Says Jaller as he jumps up. "You know, that'd be more convincing if you had a mask" says Azon. "Wha?" Says Jaller as he turns around and grabs his mask. "I agree with Azon" says Ignika. "Maybe I don't need a mask" says Jaller as he puts on his mask. "You"re right Azon he is as smart as a rock" says Ignika. "No no, I said rocks are smarter than him" says Azon. "Shut up!!!!!!" Says Jaller, he then turns around, "So Gelu, you lookin' to rassle?" "I don't fight remember, shouldn't you be riding the short Thornatus, not flying around out here" replies Gelu. "That's it" says Jaller as he attempts to hit Gelu, but hits his slicer instead. "That all you got?" Asks Gelu. "No, I got this" says Jaller as he creates a sheild of fire. "Oh shoot!!!!!!" Says Azon. Jaller then bursts his sheild hitting those around him. "Got any insulsts now?" Asks Jaller. "That's it, you're going down!!!!!!" Says Ignika as he gets up and draws his sword. "Bring it" says Jaller. "Cut it out" says Azon as he grabs Ignika. "Yeah" says Gelu as he grabs Jaller. "Let me" says Jaller. "Go!" Says Ignika. "Not if you're gonna kill eachother" says Azon. "Fine, I won't" says Jaller as he breaks free from Gelu's grip. "Where you headed anyway?" Asks Gelu. "Tajun" answer Azon. "Can I come along? I was gonna meet up with Tarix" says Gelu. "OK" says Azon. 1 Minute Later "Not what I had in mind" says Gelu. "Hey Jaller look what I can do," says Ignika as he flies around Jaller, "Since I don't have to carry anyone." "That's it" says Jaller as he throws Gelu in the air. He then charges at Ignika. "Well, I lived a long blissful life" says Gelu falling, but is stopped by Azon's chain. "Great, an idiot fight" says Azon. 5 More Minute Later "See what happens when you mess with me!?!?!?!?!?!?" Says Ignika after he throws Jaller at some rocks. "I think I'll just take a rest now" says Jaller dizzily. "What is it Azon?" Asks Gelu. "Ignika used to be a nice guy, sheltered some might say, but now he's a jerk" replies Azon. Trivia *The way Hook attacks Evnika is what he did the two non-cannon times Mata Nui joined the team. *Jaller was gonna say his catchphrase before he left, again. *First story to have a title change. Gallery File:Jaller_Glatraka.jpg| File:Azon_Evnika_Jaller_Gelu.jpg| File:Jaller_Maskless.jpg| File:Azon_Evnika_Jaller_Gelu_2.jpg| File:Azon_Evnika_Jaller_Gelu_3.jpg| Category:User:Recgameboy